Love,love,love!
by EmJe
Summary: "Heh. Pergi kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai. Kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku, bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah. Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih geram. Tanpa menjawab ucapan sang gadis aneh itu. "Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bodoooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh h!" BUG
1. Chapter 1

Ketika penderitaan dan kesedihan datang. Bersyukurlah. Karena itu artinya, kebahagiaan akan menjumpaimu setelah ini. Teruslah berjuang demi hidupmu, demi mimpi-mu dan demi cinta-mu.

Jika kau yakin dia takdirmu. Tetaplah percaya. Dan teruslah percaya akan hal itu. Karena itu yang akan membuatmu tergerak untuk menemukan cinta sejatimu itu…

**Love, Love, Love!**

**Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishamoto**

**Story by EmJe**

**Rated T **

**SasuSaku**

**Warning : Typo, OOC.**

"Dokter, aku mohon selamatkan adikku, dok!" pinta lelaki yang tengah gusar tersebut, bisa kupastikan dia adalah anggota keluarga dari seorang pasien yang baru saja memasuki ruang UGD. Pasien tersebut mengalami pendarahan di otaknya akibat kecelakaan hebat yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Kondisinya kritis. Dokter segera menanganinya.

Di ruang tunggu, Nampak pemuda tadi. Ia masih menunggu. Cemas, gusar dan khawatir dengan kondisi pasien yang sekarang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Ia duduk. Pandangannya kosong. Berkali-kali ia melihat _arlogi_ yang menghiasi tangannya. 01.13 A.M.

**Drep drep drep drep..**

Suara langkah kaki dari arah kanannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang wanita cantik datang menghampirinya. Itachi yang melihatnya kemudian bangkit berdiri membungkukan badannya ke arah wanita itu.

Itachi hanya diam. Dia menatap wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tampak _panic._ Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Itachi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"B-bagaimana, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" suara wanita itu terdengar bergetar.

Menyadari arti kebisuan Itachi wanita itu akhirnya menangis. Tak kuasa Itachi melihat wanita yang disayanginya itu menangis, ia kemudian memeluk wanita itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Wanita itu masih menangis dipelukan Itachi.

"Ibu, tenanglah. Sasuke pasti selamat. Sasuke pasti kuat melewatinya," Itachi mengelus punggung wanita yang merupakan ibunya tersebut.

Mikoto terus menangis. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Ibu, kumohon tenanglah," Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipi lembut ibunya itu.

Mikoto masih terisak. Itachi mendudukannya ke kursi.

"Ibu tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan carikan minum untuk ibu," ucap Itachi.

Mikoto hanya menahan lengannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi mengerti. Ibunya lebih membutuhkannya disini. Lalu Itachi duduk di samping Mikoto. Menunggu Sasuke menjalani operasi.

1 setengah jam kemudian…

**Ceklek.**

Suara pintu terbuka, dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut. Nampak Itachi dan Mikoto langsung bangkit untuk menanyakan keadaan Sasuke sekarang.

"Operasi berhasil. Tapi kami belum bisa memastikannya sampai pasien siuman. Kepalanya mengalami benturan dan pendarahan hebat. Kita harus menunggunya siuman." Jelas dokter yang telah menangani Sasuke itu.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk kecil. Setidaknya Sasuke sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu," ucap dokter paruh baya itu kepada Itachi. Dokter itu kemudian pergi, dengan diikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Mikoto langsung melihat keadaan Sasuke. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Menggenggam tangan anaknya erat seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan anak yang disayanginya itu.

Sasuke, dia masih sangat muda. Usianya baru 18 tahun. Dan Itachi 23 tahun. Suami Mikoto sudah meninggal saat Sasuke berumur 5 tahun. Bisa dibayangkan, Sasuke dan Itachi tumbuh tanpa sosok seorang ayah. Itulah yang membuat kedua pemuda ini sangat melindungi Mikoto.

.

.

.

Di ruang Dokter Jiraiya.

"Kondisi adikmu sudah sangat parah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan ingatannya, benturan yang sangat keras saat kecelakaan tersebut. Tulang kakinya mengalami retakan, untung tak parah. Tapi ini menyebabkan ia kesulitan untuk berjalan. Jadi dia harus menjalani terapi nanti," ujar dokter.

"…" Itachi hanya diam. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk lemas.

"Kau harus berdoa demi kesembuhan adikmu ini. Sasuke pasti akan pulih," dokter berusaha menenangkan.

Itachi mengangguk. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat adiknya hidup. Urusan nantinya tinggal menunggu Sasuke pulih dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian…

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke mulai sedikit bergerak. Mikoto yang sedari tadi ada di ruangannya pun menyadarinya. Sasuke akan siuman.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar nak?"

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto berkali-kali.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang masih agak berat. Wajarlah. Ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Sasuke masih bingung, ia tak sadar kalau ia ada di rumah sakit sampai ia menyadari pergelangan tangannya yang dipenuhi jarum suntikan infuse.

Sasuke menatap intens wajah Mikoto yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Mikoto memeluk anaknya, anak yang sangat disayanginya itu. Ia merasa lega, Sasuke sudah siuman.

Itachi yang baru memasuki ruangan Sasuke dirawat, kaget. Ia terkejut melihat kondisi adiknya. Kemudian berlari ke arah Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Itachi

.Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

Suasana hening. Sasuke masih belum berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya datar.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah," Itachi merasa lega bahwa adiknya tidak mengalami gegar otak yang sudah pernah dikhawatirkan oleh dokternya.

"Aku ingin pulang," pinta Sasuke.

"Tapi kau masih harus menjalani perawatan, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto.

"Aku ingin pulang," paksa Sasuke yang hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya itu. Tapiiiiii…

"Ahhhh," rintih Sasuke. Dia merasa sakit. Kakinya terasa sakit. Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi. Seolah Itachi harus menjelaskan padanya apa yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke. Kenapa kaki Sasuke tak bisa digerakkan. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?

"Dokter bilang, tulang kaki mu mengalami retakan. Tapi kurasa bukan retakan biasa. Dokter harus memeriksanya lagi," jelas Itachi.

Menyadari kondisinya sendiri, Sasuke menunduk lemas. Nampak frustasi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku ingin sendiri," pinta pemuda mata_ onyx_ tersebut.

"Ibu masih ingin menemanimu, nak,"

"AKU BILANG AKU INGIN SENDIRI!" bentak Sasuke. Tanpa menatap Mikoto dan Itachi. Dia hanya menunduk. Bisa dirasakan Sasuke menyembunyikan air matanya. Sakit.

Mikoto terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu. Tapi berusaha memahami bahwa putra bungsunya ini sedang depresi dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Itachi dan Mikoto pun membiarkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Di taman rumah sakit. Nampak Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi roda. Wajahnya datar. Pilu. Itachi ada di sana, menemaninya. Tak ada perbincangan. Mereka berdua saling diam membisu.

**Drrrttttt…. Drrrttttt.. Drrrttttt…..**

Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel Itachi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ada panggilan masuk dari kantor.

"Hn," ucap Itachi melalui sambungan telfon.

"Apakah tidak bisa di_-cancle_ dulu?" Ia masih berbincang dengan penelfon tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang. Kau bisa katakan pada _klien_-nya untuk menunggu sebentar," jelas Itachi pada sekretaris pribadinya yang baru saja menghubunginya itu.

**Piiip.**

Sambungan telfon terputus.

Itachi menatap Sasuke. Dia bingung. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sini. Tapi dia juga harus pergi, ada urusan kantor yang penting. Mikoto sedang istirahat di rumah. Ia tak mau ibunya sakit karena sudah menjaga Sasuke semalaman. Makanya Itachi meminta Mikoto untuk istirahat di rumah.

"Pergilah," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau…" ucapan Itachi menggantung.

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

"…." Itachi diam.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Itachi.

"Hn, aku segera selesaikan urusan perusahaan. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku," ujar Itachi pada Uchiha kedua itu.

"Hn,"

Itachi pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit.

Sasuke diam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini. Wajahnya datar. Senyumnya hilang. Wajar saja, karena kakinya mengalami cedera yang bisa dikatakan cukup parah hingga ia tak bisa berjalan dulu. Harus menjalani terapi. Tapiii…

Yang membuat Sasuke sedih adalah, bahwa ia tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan basket pekan ini. Padahal pertandingan pekan ini sangat penting. Demi masa depannya. Ini impiannya. Karena pertandingan ini merupakan seleksi dimana pilihan-pilihan atlet berkompeten akan dikirim ke Amerika untuk menjalani pelatihan intens di sana. Sayang, Sasuke tak bisa mengikutinya padahal ini impian dia. Impian dia sejak kecil. Tapi, dia merasa harus mengubur impiannya ini sampai tahun depan, di mana mungkin akan ada kesempatan ini lagi.

Sasuke masih melamun. Di balik pohon yang rindang. Sampai akhirnya dia dikejutkan oleh suara seorang perempuan…

"Aaaahhhhh sebentar. Aku beluuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm," teriak perempuan yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sasuke ini. Sasuke tak mengerti maksud gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk jongkok di samping kursi roda Sasuke

Gadis itu unik. Rambutnya seperti gulali. Manis. Berwarna merah muda pucat. Dia sangat cantik. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Hei, menyingkir dari kursi rodaku!" bentak Sasuke pada gadis yang masih duduk jongkok di balik kursi roda Sasuke.

"Sssssssttttttt," gadis itu hanya meletakan satu jari dimulutnya tanpa menatap sumber suara tadi. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk tak bersuara.

"Gadis bodoh," ketus Sasuke yang lantas mendorong kursi rodanya untuk berniat meninggalkan gadis aneh itu. Tapi sayang gadis itu menahan kursi roda Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke tak bisa bergerak dari tempat itu. Sasuke menoleh.

"Iiiihhh. Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih. Aku sedang bersembunyi!" bentak gadis bermata emerald itu. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ia berdiri. Menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke_. Emerald_ bertemu dengan _Onyx. _

"Kau ini gadis yang aneh. Untuk apa kau bersembunyi di tempatku. Mengganggu saja!" Sasuke tak kalah ketus.

Ini menyababkan keduanya bertengkar. Dan~

"Kak Sakuraaaaaaa, ketemu!" teriak anak-anak kecil yang baru saja berlari ke arah Sakura untuk memeluknya –err lebih tepatnya menangkapnya. Anak-anak itu –dan Sakura mengenakan baju yang sama dengan Sasuke. Itu artinya, mereka adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini.

Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya itu menepuk jidadnya sendiri.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Dasar pantat ayam! Coba kau tidak menggangguku yang sedang bersembunyi. Aku tak akan kalah main petak umpet ini," omel Sakura.

"Petak umpet? Kau bermain petak umpet bersama anak-anak kecil itu? Dasar orang aneh,"

"Apa!? Kau bilang aku aneh? Kaulah yang aneh! Rambutmu saja seperti ekor ayam. Dan sikapmu sangat menyebalkan. Kau aneeeeh. Orang paling aneeeeeeeeh!" teriak Sakura. Sambil mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Hingga menyisahkan jarak 5 _centi_ dari wajah bermata_ onyx _tersebut.

"Hei nona. Kau yang lebih aneh. Kau tiba-tiba bersembunyi di balik badanku. Kau mengusikku. Menyebalkan. Kau tau jidatmu itu seperti lahan parkiran!" bentak Sasuke tak kalah gerangnya.

Mereka berdua bertengkar. Tak sadar anak-anak tadi berserta penghuni rumah sakit lain yang sedang berada di taman memerhatikan dua remaja itu. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama keras. Tak ada yang mau kalah. Mereka sama-sama terlihat geram dengan ulah masing-masing.

5 menit mereka saling tatap. Tatapan picik dan marah.

Tatapan saling sengit. Mulut Sakura seperti menggumamkan kata-kata, tapi tak terdengar apa yang ia gumamkan. Karena ia hanya berkomat-kamit. Seakan sedang memantrai pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai bosan bertengkar. Dia memutuskan untuk menggiring kursi roda yang didudukinya ini untuk pergi dari hadapan gadis aneh ini.

"Heh. Pergi kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai. Kau harus minta maaf dulu padaku, bodoh!" teriak Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah.

Sasuke masih terus berjalan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih geram. Tanpa menjawab ucapan sang gadis aneh itu.

"Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bodoooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh h!"

**BUG~**

Semua orang yang melihat kaget. Termasuk Sakura yang nganga melihat lemparan sandalnya itu tepat mengenai kepala belakang Sasuke yang sedang berjalan meninggalkannnya.

"Opppsss," Sakura menutup kedua mulutnya.

Sasuke mengambil sandal yang sudah dijadikan senjata untuk memukul kepalanya itu. Dia berbalik. Menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah keringat dingin. Sasuke terlihat datar. Tapi Sakura merasa pemuda yang sedari tadi bertengkar dengannya itu akan mulai mengamuk dan membunuhnya. Hahaha tinggi sekali jangkaun imajinasi gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini.

'_Sakura tenanglah. Jangan panik'_ dalam benak Sakura.

'_Oke, mulai menghitung, Sakura'_

_1_

_2_

_3_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa," Sakura berlari gesit saat Sasuke mulai berniat menghampirinya.

Dia was-was dengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu. Karena ulahnya yang membuat pemuda itu geram. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Sakura. Tapi yang saat ini ada di benaknya adalah 'kabur' menyelamatkan diri dari amukan si rambut pantat ayam.

"Sial," desis Sasuke yang tak bisa mengejar Sakura. Melihat kondisi kakinya yang masih bertumpuh pada kursi roda.

.

.

.

**Inilah awal perjalan kisah Sasuke dan Sakura…**

**To be continued…**

**Segitu dulu aja yah, ^^**

**Maaf kalau OOC atau banyak typo bertebaran. Mohon kritik dan sarannya dalam**

** .**

**Trimakasih buat yang sudah baca, apalagi yang sudah review.. Sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih Xd**

**Masih niubie hahaha XD Oke siippp sekian dulu saja. Aku tak mau bawel berlama-lama Hahaha.**

**Jaaaaa neeeeeee ^^**

***kecup basah* wkwkwk xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa," Sakura berlari gesit saat Sasuke mulai berniat menghampirinya.

Dia takut dengan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu. Karena ulahnya yang membuat pemuda itu geram. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Sakura. Tapi yang saat ini ada di benaknya adalah 'kabur' menyelamatkan diri dari amukan si rambut pantat ayam.

"Sial," desis Sasuke yang tak bisa mengejar Sakura. Melihat kondisi kakinya yang masih bertumpuh pada kursi roda.

.

**eMJe Present:**

**Love, Love, Love!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pinjem Character-mu yah oom, tanpa niat cari untung kok. XD**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, and bla bla bla XD**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Friendship, Hurt.**

**SasuSakuSai**

**Rated T **

**.**

**.**

"Hossh.. Hossh.. Hossh.." nafas Sakura masih tersengal-sengal. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari pemuda bermata _onyx _yang sedang memburunya itu. Posisi Sakura sekarang tak jauh dari halaman. Hanya tersekat oleh dinding. Matanya masih menjangkau pemuda yang ada di sana. Ia masih memantaunya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun berlalu dari halaman rumah sakit. Sakura merasa aman.

'_Ah, syukurlaaaaah Tuhaaaan'_ benaknya.

Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruangnnya. Beristirahat. Layaknya seorang pasien pada umumnya.

Tapi baru separuh jalan menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja…

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," teriak seorang wanita yang kini jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari posisi Sakura. Sakura pun mencari sumber suara itu.

"Inooooooooo!" balas Sakura menyapanya. Ino berlari kecil menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu.

"Aku mencarimu tau! Kau ini tak bisa diam di kamar yah" gerutu gadis pirang yang kini ada di hadapan Sakura.

"Habiiiisss aku bosaaaan di kamaaarrr.. Salah mu sendiri tak menemaniku dari pagi," gumam Sakura sambil memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku ada _middle test._ Jadi aku tak bisa mengunjungimu setiap saat, Maaf yah," bujuk Ino sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Aku ngerti," Sakura tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah menjadi murung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino agak khawatir.

"Sudah lebih dari sepekan aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku juga merindukan sekolah," Sakura tertunduk.

Ino yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sejak kecil, sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu. Sakura sangat kesepian.

"Hmm. Makanya kau harus lekas sembuh. Mereka juga sangat merindukanmu. Sekolah sepi tanpamu, nona pembuat onar. Hahaha," ledek Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha sial kau," Sakura yang disebut sebagai pembuat onar pun langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang sahabatnya itu dan berlari meninggalkan Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh. Awas kau Sakuraaaaaa," Ino pun berlari mengejar Sakura.

Momen seperti inilah yang sangat mereka rindukan. Bercanda bersama. Tertawa bersama. Berbagi dengan indahnya. Itulah gunanya sahabat…

"Ah Inooooooo, sakiiiiit," teriak Sakura. Hahaha Ino baru saja mencubit pipi gadis bermata _emerald _itu ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Suruh siapa kau mengacak-acak rambutku," gerutu Ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat rambut Ino yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya. Ino yang menyadarinya pun langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ayo masuk," pinta Ino. Sakura pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Tapi,…

"Sai?!" Sakura kaget melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah tenang dan datar sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kamarnya. Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, diikuti Ino dari belakang.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menghampiri gadis berseragam pasien itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku tunggu di luar saja yah," tawar Ino yang merasa canggung berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah, Ino. Tetaplah di sini," Sakura menahan Ino.

Sakura masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Ino hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Karena yang ia tau, Sakura dan Sai itu adalah pasangan kekasih.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu," ucap Sai masih dengan wajah tenang menatap dalam_ emerald _gadis itu.

"Bicaralah,"

"Hanya berdua," pinta Sai.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau mau bicara, bicaralah di sini. Kalau kau enggan. Yaudah lupakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Beres kan?" ketus Sakura yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ino masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Kenapa suasana jadi setegang ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sai mengerti betul. Gadis yang baru saja berbicara ketus ini sangatlah keras kepala. Makanya ia tak ingin memaksanya lagi…

"Aku hanya ingin dengar alasanmu. Kenapa kau putuskan hubungan kita?" Sai masih menatap Sakura.

"Sai, dengarkan aku. Kita sudah putus dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk apa kita bahas lagi?"

"Bagimu semudah ini? Kau menerimaku, dan kita jalani hubungan ini yang hanya beberapa hari dan setelah itu kau langsung meninggalkanku? Apa salah ku? Katakan Sakura!" nada Sai agak meninggi. Ino masih diam.

"Kau tak salah. Aku yang salah. Karena aku tak pernah mencintaimu," ujar Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Sai.

"Kau bohong! KAU BOHONG, SAKURA!" Sai pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekecewaannya.

Sai, mantan pacar Sakura. Mereka pacaran hanya beberapa hari. Dan Sai tak mengerti alasan Sakura menyudahi hubungannya itu. Ada yang tak beres. Sai tau, Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang tega mempermainkan lelaki. Sai mengenal betul mantan gadisnya ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. Sai menyambar lengan Sakura.

"Coba tatap mataku, dan bilang kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku! Tatap Sakura, ayo tatap aku!"

Sakura masih menunduk. Sai menggenggam lengan Sakura erat. Menatap gadis yang di hadapannya. Ino hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan hal ini.

"Kau tak berani kan? Kau tak berani menatap mataku. Karena kau masih mencintaiku. Kau masih mencintaiku, Sakura,"

Hening sejenak…

"Aku.. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu,"

**DEG~**

Sakura pun menatap mata Sai, tajam. Sai tak percaya. Dia tak percaya bahwa wanita yang ia cintai selama ini tak mencintainya.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu," ulang Sakura. Masih menatap Sai. Sai pun melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sakura. Sakura meninggalkan Sai, dan juga Ino di sana. Dia keluar. Sai tak mengejarnya. Ino pun tak berani. Ia mengerti bukan saatnya menanyakan hal ini sekarang pada Sakura yang masih terbawa emosi.

Sai tertunduk lemas. Batinnya sakit. Kecewa.

Ino pun merasa pilu melihat Sai yang seperti itu. Miris. Entah kenapa hati Ino terasa sakit melihatnya.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain…

"AHHHHHHH….." rintih Sasuke.

"Tahan sakitnya, Sasuke," ujar dokter.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kini, Sasuke sedang menjalani terapinya bersama dokter Jiraiya dan dengan dibantu dokter lain. Nampak Mikoto dan Itachi ada di sana.

Sasuke merasa kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" bentak pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut.

"Coba sekarang pelan-pelan, oke?" bujuk sang dokter.

"Cukup! Aku tak mau lagi!Aku tak mau menjalani terapi ini!" tersirat jelas di wajahnya, ia sangat frustasi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Sakura seperti biasa, Ia pergi ke taman dan bermain dengan anak-anak kecil yang ada di sana.

"Leeeee, ambilkan s_atelkop-_nya," teriak Sakura pada Lee, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Yang juga merupakan pasien di rumah sakit ini.

Mereka berdua sedang asik bermain _badminton_. Lee yang masih kecil itu agak kesulitan menyeimbangkan permainnya dengan gadis berambut _soft pink _itu.

"Ah, kau ini. Yang benar Lee lemparnya," gerutu Sakura yang harus berlari mengambil s_atelkop _yang melebihi posisinya berdiri.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda mengambil benda yang Sakura cari sedari tadi. Sakura pucat. Ia seperti melihat hantu saja. Sasuke wajahnya masih dingin.

"Ke- kembalikan.. kembalikan_ satelkop_-ku," pinta Sakura. Suaranya agak bergetar. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut 1 meter.

"Kau bodoh kalau kau berfikir aku akan mengembalikannya padamu," Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Apa sih mau mu? Itu milikku! Kembalikan," Sakura tak ingin kalah dari pemuda bermata _onyx _ini. Sakura mendekatinya, berusaha mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Namun pemuda itu sangat kuat. Ia tak semudah itu akan berbaik hati kepada gadis yang sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya ini, setelah_ insiden _kemarin.

"Siniiiiiii, berikan padaku," Sakura masih bergulat dengan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menampik jangkauan Sakura.

"Yah! Kenapa kau lempar ke sana, bodoh!" gerutu Sakura ketika Sasuke melempar benda miliknya itu ke kolam yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"Katanya kau menginginkannya. Ambillah," Sasuke tersenyum manis. Sakura tau, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya memasang wajah manisnya yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kauuuuuuu?! Kau tau kau itu pemuda bodoh, aneh, idiot dan menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui! Kau itu sangat sangat menyebalkaaaaaaaaannnn tauuuuu!" teriak Sakura yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke masih mempertahankan wajah _innocent_-nya. Dan itu malah membuat Sakura makin geram melihatnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Cepat ambil, bodoh!"

"ti.. dak.. maaaa… uuu!" jelas Sasuke dengan penekan di kalimatnya itu.

"Arrrggghhhh. Kau ini sangat menyebalkaaaaaaan!" Sakura menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah. Geram.

Mereka masih saling tatap. Tatapan sengit tentunya.

"Cepat ambil. Kalau tidak, aku akan…." ucapan Sakura menggantung.

"Akan apa? Hah? Kau akan melempariku lagi dengan sandalmu? Seperti waktu itu? Kau adalah gadis sangat aneh yang pernah aku temui. Dan kau pun sangat sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

"Arghh.. KAUUUUU!" Sakura pun maju menjambak rambut _raven_ milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak terima pun membalasnya. Mereka saling jambak. Ini seperti perkelahian antara perempuan dan perempuan. Lucu saja kalau Sasuke yang seorang pria harus berkelahi dengan seorang gadis dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

Penghuni rumah sakit yang ada di taman pun tak ada yang berani melerainya. Mereka semua hanya menontonnya, termasuk Lee yang bersorak sorai seperti _supporter_ yang mendukung Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki tampan melerai mereka berdua. Ia menahan gadis itu. Memapah gadis itu, hingga kaki Sakura tak menyentuh tanah. Tapi kaki dan tangannya masih memburu pemuda berkursi roda itu. Nafas mereka panas. Tatapannya sengit. Rambut mereka sangat sangat berantakan. Kacau.

"Lepaskan aku! Turunkan aku! Aku masih belum puas mengahajar lelaki menyebalkan seperti dia," tunjuk Sakura ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu yah, Sakura Haruno," ujar pria yang masih memapah Sakura itu.

Sakura kaget. Ia pun menoleh ke pemuda yang baru saja melerai perkelahiannya itu.

"Senseiiiiiiiiii," sapa Sakura girang. Orang yang dipanggil _sensei_ itu pun menurunkan Sakura. Sakura yang senang langsung memeluk pria itu.

"Hah Sensei?" Sasuke terkejut. Karena orang yang baru saja dipanggil _sensei_ itu adalah kakaknya. Uchiha yang lain.

"Itachi-_sensei_, aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu,"

"Kau makin cantik, Sakura-chan. _Gomen ne,_ setelah pindah aku pun tak mengabarimu. Aku terlalu sibuk saat itu,"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Oh yah, kenapa kau berkelahi dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke masih berada di dekat mereka berdua.

"Sasuke? Pria itu?"

"Hn."

"Habis dia sangat menyebalkan, senseiiii. Kau tau? Dia menggangguku, lalu melempar benda milikku ke kolam. Dan dia tak mau tanggung jawab untuk mengambilnya. Dia sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan pokoknya," tuturnya pada Itachi. Sasuke yang mendengar laporan gadis itu pun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan.

"Hn. Begitu yah?"Itachi masih merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Sakura sudah Itachi anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia sangat menyayangi mantan murid _karate-_nya ini.

Itachi, saat ia masih kuliah. Dia bekerja _part time_ di sebuah tempat kursus _karate._ Dia pun mengajari Sakura tehnik-tehnik karate saat Sakura masih duduk di bangku SMP. Tapi sejak Itachi lulus kuliah, dan harus pindah. Itachi pun berhenti mengajar. Dan memulai bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Sejak saat itulah Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi lagi.

"Dua orang bodoh sedang bercakap. Cocok sekali," sindir Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, liat Itachi-sensei. Dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura- Chan. Jangan hiraukan dia, dia memang begitu orangnya. Dan kau Sasuke, apa kau tidak malu berkelahi dengan anak perempuan?" Itachi menegur adiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ketus Sasuke.

"Kau itu memang idiot yang tak pernah bersikap ramah pada orang lain," sindir Sakura.

"Kalau aku idiot berarti kau adalah orang gilanya!" balas Sasuke.

"Idiot! Cepat minta maaf padaku!" tuntut Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau! Jelas?"

"Iiiihhhhh kau ini menyebalkan! Sudah salah juga tapi masih keras kepala!"

"Aku tak pernah salah. Kau lah yang memulai semua ini duluan. Pertama, kau melempariku dengan sandal. Kedua, kau menarik rambutku. Kau yang salah, nona berjidad lahan parkiran!"

"DIAM KAU PANTAT AYAM!"

"KAU YANG DIAM!"

"KAU!"

"KAUUU!"

"KAUU!"

Itachi yang melihat dua remaja ini bertengkar hanya memegangi kepalanya. Tak sanggup.

'_Kami-sama, tolong hentikan kekecauan ini' _batin Itachi.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang mengalah diantara mereka. Itachi berusaha melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian. Kenapa malah bertengkar lagi," Itachi berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua tapii…

"DIAAAAAAAMMMM!" Bentak Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan terhadap lelaki yang baru saja ingin melerainya tersebut. Itachi langsung _sweatdrop._

.

.

**.**

**To be continued dulu yah XD**

.

**Gomen ne baru publish, lagi sibuk UAS~ hahhah .**

**Chp 2 aku buat Sasu Saku masih belum akur.. Berusaha mendapatkan feel yang pas.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan chp 2 ini.. *tegang nunggu respond***

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah review, follow story dan Fav story.. :**

**Hidan Cantik - Ayano Futabatei - Mako chan - Akasuna no ei chan - Maya Kimnana - Uchiha Shige** - ** – Sasurakun – Cherrysakusasu – KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke – Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan **

**Thanx yah…**

**Aku harap tidak ada "silent reader" karena aku pun ingin melihat respond kalian.. Kalau ingin aku lanjutkan, tolong REVIEW yah … Karena semangatku meneruskan atau tidak cerita ini tergantung kalian .. *ojigi* INI CIYUS LOH! hahaha XD #ngancam #dibantai XD **


End file.
